Depravity
by Khait Khepri
Summary: Ni Jienyi is a depraved soul capable of horrors such as the Minus Wave. But exactly how depraved is he? And what will a Saiyuki fan do when facing him? One Shot. Manga Spoilers. READ WARNINGS! RATED FOR A REASON!


**Depravity**

By Khait Khepri

For Satanira

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. I do not own Rebbekha. Rebbekha is a friend of mine that I offered to do this story for. The plot bunny that I have named Misha is mine. Misha, say hello… Or not. Seems he's a shy little bunny. Wonder how he came up with this idea?

* * *

**Summary:** Ni Jienyi is a depraved soul capable of horrors such as the Minus Wave. But exactly how depraved is he? And what will a Saiyuki fan do when facing him? One-Shot. Manga Spoilers. READ WARNINGS! RATED FOR A REASON!

* * *

**WARNINGS:** This story contains strong elements including Language, Violence, Nudity, and Sexual Content as well as themes of rape, molestation, and otherwise extreme adult displays. If you are under the age of sixteen or do not appreciate such themes, it is strongly advised you turn back now. This has been rated "M" for these reasons and I have warned you, I believe, adequately.

* * *

**_READ ALL WARNINGS!!! I BEG YOU!!!_**

* * *

**Depravity**

—_**MIRROR—**_

_Look in the mirror._

_What do you see?_

_Do you see your reflection?_

_Or do you see a world that is not there?_

_What lies beyond the looking glass?_

_Who will see the world of frailty?_

_Not I, nor you._

_But then, who?_

_Who will see the wonders beyond?_

—_Original Poem Created by the Owner of the Penname 'Khait Khepri'—_

The screen before him gave off a glow that threw his face into sharp, shadowed relief and glared harshly against his glasses, hiding his eyes. Long fingers slid over the keyboard of the contraption as he keyed in a certain sequence to activate his pet project.

This project was long in the works and not even his lovely little Gyoukumen Koshu knew about it. He had been tinkering with it long before ever there was a Sanzo-Ikkou or he had become Ukoku. It was a challenge that he had been working on for many, many years to challenge his intellect.

And it was finally paying off. Smiling contentedly to himself, he shifted the cream white rabbit in its little green dress so it wouldn't fall off of his lap. His most prized possession, this bunny. Or rather, what was in it. Within the stuffing of the rabbit he allowed none other to touch was a holy scripture. His holy scripture, as a matter of fact. Yes, he had been a Sanzo and was still technically one as he still held the Muten Scripture.

But that fact aside, he was finally finished with his program.

Ni Jienyi is a middle-aged man, thirty-seven years old, with short and slightly wild black hair with gray-black eyes framed by simple intelligent-looking glasses. He stands at approximately 180 centimeters, maybe a bit more or even maybe a bit less. The one-time Sanzo is garbed in a button-down collared shirt, today a black color, with a tie lacking a pattern but is the color of burnished gold. He wears khaki pants that are almost white and a lab coat that really is white to finish off the look. His air is that of an intelligent man, as he had gotten a PhD at age seventeen, but the omnipresent all-knowing smirk that ever adorns his thin lips detracts from the look of an honest intelligent man. Instead, he has the airs of a man who wishes for nothing more than to pull the strings of the puppets around him in an unending show solely for him alone to enjoy. Each word that fell from his lips had two edges, two meanings. One, of course, would be the obvious generally well-meaning version one would hear right off the bat. However, the words are really poisoned, twisted behind their face value and it could be felt quite easily if one did naught but listen.

A cigarette dangling from his lips bobbed downwards as his smirk became a full-fledged grin. Then the grin became a soft laugh. "Finally," he said into the darkness in this small house away from Houtou Castle and from the prying eyes of dear, dear Koshu. "I've finally finished it."

He pressed a single keystroke at this point to activate the series of processes that he had managed to discover within the very lines of reality. Never mistake Ken'yuu… Ukoku Sanzo… Ni Jienyi… for anything other than a scientific genius. The twisted man turned to the machine that he had created. It looked remarkably simple, though it wasn't. A simplistic box with a few LED lights standing at 190 centimeters tall, 60 centimeters wide, and 90 centimeters deep was the face shown to the world. As the machine began to hum, Ni's grin didn't lessen. He watched the tower expectantly as the low hum grew to a higher pitch almost painful to even listen to. But suddenly, something seemed to go wrong.

The high-pitched hum dived down sharply into the lowest range it could and then silence descended as the lights in the house shut off.

Ni's smirk fell into a frown as he tried to contemplate what exactly went wrong. "Hm…," he mused into the darkness. "Perhaps not quite the needed power out here?" He had been running from a generator in order to keep the interaction from the outside world to a minimum. Plus, one couldn't exactly take and roll an extension cord 300 kilometers long from Houtou Castle and run it all the way to some backwoods place that no one was supposed to know about. He sighed to himself as his eyes became used to the low light coming in from the moon outside and out of sight.

And was rewarded with a groan.

He blinked at the sound and slid to his feet, absently tucking his bunny up under his arm. Every movement he made was of utmost silence as the generator kicked back on due to the back up he had for such an occasion. The lights flickered back on as did his computer, but the tower remained silent and innocent.

Ni looked down at the floor and there was a woman lying face down on it as she groaned again. He estimated her height to be about 170 centimeters and was probably not that heavy, considering how thin she was. He was fairly sure she had nice hips, though, but couldn't tell anything about her chest. Her hair went down to mid back and his interest was peaked when he realized it was blonde, almost a pale gold color so it wasn't near as vibrant as Genjyo Sanzo's. The hair went down to the middle of her back and was slightly wavy if not a hair (inward laugh at the pun) bit frizzy. Completely, utterly European, she seemed to be. He stepped around her, his dress shoes making some noise as he moved, the fabric of his pants and lab coat doing much the same, only softer. She was pale. Not colorless, but pale. Like she couldn't or didn't want to tan.

He crouched down, settling his bunny more comfortably in his arms, which resulted in it being more or less cradled, as she lifted herself up. Her movements were slow. He supposed it was like her energy had been zapped for some reason. Already he supposed that she was here because of his invention. It wasn't like he had intended this, but he was willing to do whatever needed be for the pursuit of knowledge.

Her clothes were fairly simple. Faded and slightly ripped blue jeans in artistic areas with a bright red tank top. Flip-flops with red straps and black soles adorned her feet.

Once he had finished the analysis as far as he could, she lifted her head with a somewhat groggy expression. An expression that immediately cleared when she saw the strange man before her. It was replaced with shock and surprise as she pushed back from him to land somewhat ungracefully on her ass.

Her face was pale like the rest of her skin and she had a decent enough sized breasts for her figure. Her eyes were fascinating, though. A swirling complex of color containing gray, blue, and green. He smiled, but it wasn't a smile to really put one at ease though it was pleasant enough.

"Now where did you come from, young lady?" he asked in a pleasant tone, honey to the ear but poison to the mind.

Very much startled she snapped out what seemed to be the best reply. "I fell through a plot hole, dumbass."

It was to Ni's credit that he blinked in surprise before chuckling in a low silky manner. "Really, now?" He removed his cigarette from his mouth. "And where would this… 'plot hole' be?" He knew how she got there so it was quite the redundant question, but the answer was far more amusing than he had expected.

The return question seemed to stump her for a second before she regained her tongue. "Who the hell are you?!" There was fire in her eyes as she managed to stand so she'd tower over him as long as he remained resting on his laurels. He looked up at her, amused, just before he, too, straightened. Therefore, now he was taller than her.

"I am Ni Jienyi," he said pleasantly, stepping forward and offering the hand that wasn't currently occupied by his rabbit. She stared at it suspiciously before taking a step back. "I thought common courtesy was to shake an offered hand, Miss…?"

She watched him warily. "Rebbekha," she answered slowly, not daring to give any more than that. For some reason, she watched him even more warily now. Her eyes darted from his face to the rabbit tucked under his arm and back before scanning down his body.

"See something you like?"

"Fuck no!" she said, horror in her tone. He was like twice her age! Hell no, she didn't like him! "What the hell made you think _you_ were at all good looking, huh?" she bit out, a sarcastic tone seeping in. "I suppose it's because you're some hotshot doctor who thinks he's even hotter stuff!"

This was definitely amusing, indeed. And slightly arousing. Taking a step forward, he found he enjoyed the widening of her eyes, the slight look of fear and distrust flickering in her eyes. It vanished a second later, though, making him wonder slightly if he had ever seen it.

"Besides," she continued, her eyes now confident again. "Like you can really be that ass from Saiyuki! You're some nutcase cosplaying act who likes to think of himself as the real thing! I'll give you this much, pal. You're dressed pretty accurate, but--"

He had stepped closer to her, two steps this time and was almost in her face. "But what?" he asked innocently, poisonously. "And whatever made you think I'm playing dress up?" She was far prettier than Koshu. And far more innocent. One final step had him right next to her as she watched his movements with more wariness than ever before. "Why can't I be the real thing?" His childish words weren't very childish at all, and her rant had stirred his blood in a way that Koshu just couldn't. The youkai woman was proper though no real saint. And proper for him was just about the same as bland. Not to mention she had nothing on this girl's looks. Ni was always one interested in his own species if he could get them. His little assistant, Dr. Huang, was – however – stiff. No fun at all.

She was beginning to look afraid again. A virgin look to her eyes. He was getting hard just looking at her. His entire body was beginning to want her to fight against him and force him to subdue her no matter what. A hand, slender yet strong, came up to cup her cheek and he was pleased to see her flinch back. "Now, now," he said silkily. "I won't hurt you." The word 'much' seemed to hang in the air and she pushed him back before running at the door, desperate to get away from his touch and his lust filled gaze. In the next moment, he had her by the wrist and spun her back around to be flush with his body. The sudden pallor to her face indicated she could feel his dick pressing against her.

"Let go of me, you freak!" she shouted as blood rushed up her neck and face in her anger. Her hand rose up to beat at him since she was far too close to kick him. He caught that one, too, instantly releasing his bunny so it would fall to the floor. She saw it fall and she lost what color was in her face and somehow, in his eyes, was even paler than before. "Somebody help me!" she screamed as loud as she could. "He's gonna rape—" She would have said 'me', save for the fact he had knocked her to the floor, making her expel the breath in her lungs, and had fallen on top of her to further pin her. He was now positioned over her, straddling her, and his mouth was twisted into a particularly nasty grin.

"There's no one nearby. Not even a little youkai that would enjoy munching on your bones after raping and killing you," informed Ni. "I made sure that none of them would come into this area." He leaned over her so his breath would tickle her face. "So it is just you… and me. Isn't that sweet?"

Rebbekha thrashed and managed to lightly knock him in the thigh, doing little good. "Let _go_!"

"Not until you understand one thing. I don't know exactly how you got here. You don't know where you are. It's obvious no one else knows you're here. And I'm feeling very needy right about now. So what do you say to pleasuring me? Just a little, you see?"

The remarks were to get her to fight and scream and yell. And it worked. She began to fight and lash out. Due to the fact he wanted terror to be in her eyes, he forced her two wrists together and pinned them with his left hand, leaning down on them so she couldn't break free. It was difficult, but if he let her go right now to get his naughty fuzzy handcuffs at Houtou Castle, she'd leave and he'd never get his fun. Besides, he didn't even _have_ fuzzy handcuffs. But he did have rope… or in this case, cable and wire. That damn machine was useless right now anyway. The right hand scrabbled forth and found a cord and ripped it from the wall, whipping it around and accidentally scoring a fine line on his captive's cheek.

"Ah!" she managed to utter in pain as the line grew red and began to bead with blood. Her eyes were terrified, but defiant. Now that was a delicious look. So long had he been the puppet master to so many marionettes that he danced along as he chose their moves for them. This marionette was going to be far more special. He'd push her high into terror and fear before plunging… he laughed to himself. It would be quite the sweet feeling, yes.

Soon, her arms were bound behind her back and she was incapable of freeing them. Even Yaone couldn't break his bonds and she was at least twice as strong as a human and had been bound in rope. He let her go for a moment, observing her bound form. Her slender arms were trussed tight behind her back, making it impossible for her to slip her feet through her bound arms to make a better run.

"Now, now," he said when she started to actively use every single swearword she could possibly imagine to describe how evil and degenerate he was. "I don't go calling _you_ names, now do I?" His hand reached down and her thumbed off the blood that had beaded on her cheek. The reddened digit was soon brought to his mouth to be licked clean.

"Leave me the fucking hell alone, you goddamn stupid fuck!"

"Well, now, I think you have a splendid idea," chortled Ni as he lowered his hand. "Though I'm hardly stupid. A PhD at age seventeen should state that quite obviously."

Rebbekha gasped. Within her mind, she realized exactly who this man was. A friend of hers had told her about the series for she had needed the information to role-play properly against the other woman. She knew that Ni Jienyi was an evil cookie but she never expected this.

He saw her pupils dilate when she looked upon him now and her words seemed to leave her.

"Nothing to say?" he mused. "Oh, well. Feel free to express your opinion anytime you wish." At that, he crouched down onto the floor again, simultaneously removing his coat and loosening his tie. "For I will take you low and bring you high like no other man can."

The tie slid off from around his neck. As the orangey silk hit the floor, she stared at him, half scooting away across the floor. "Let me go," she demanded.

"I don't think so… no…" He smirked as he bodily dragged her to her feet. Once she stood, he pulled her into his arms. "After all, you're my new toy," he crooned as he slid slightly roughened fingers over her face and then down her bound left arm. As they left her arm, she shivered in disgust.

"Let me go!" she shouted in his face.

He loosed her for a mere moment and she stumbled back from the lack of support. One soft touch to her breast sent her stumbling backwards in disgust and straight at the bed. The backs of her calves caught the piece of furniture and sent her down to land on her back, forcing her to release an 'oof' reflexively.

"It seems to me like you wish to play," teased Ni as he picked up his rabbit and placed it on the chair at the desk. When he turned back, she had rolled over onto her stomach and was fighting to stand. "But I think you wish more to play hard to get."

Much to Rebbekha's dismay and horror, he grabbed her arm, spun her round and pushed her onto the bed once again. It squeaked in protest as a soft puff of dust flew up.

He produced a small pocketknife, much to her horror. He knew what she thought. That she'd be cut up and torn up. But that wasn't the real reason. "This isn't for you," he assured her as he removed his shoes and then hers. "Not at all. Why would I want to damage my own little friend?" Ni swung her legs up onto the bed, preventing her from even trying to rise again and further made sure of it when he climbed on top of her.

"You're sick!"

"I get that a lot," mused Ni with a shrug as he opened the blade. The next thing Rebbekha knew, he was slicing through her tank top and had removed it completely. The knife, it turned out, was to remove the clothes from her upper half and make sure she still stayed bound. Her breath quickened delightfully as he began slowly sliding the blade up her stomach and to her bra. The sharp edge was facing the ceiling and the smooth edge glided across her skin as it wedged under her bra and one sharp jerk later left her breasts exposed to him. "See? Not at all for you," he said with a 'reassuring' grin as he cut away the rest of the bra.

She was desperately trying to shrink back from him now that her entire torso was exposed, but the cable held her firm. Tears were beginning to well up now, her fear making her heart beat like a crazed drummer and her skin perspire.

"Let me go," she demanded again, though the slight waver in her tone made it more of a whimper. He gave her a single, non-verbal response. Hungrily, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them away, hooking her underwear as he went. "Let me go."

"I can't," Ni said, an all-knowing smirk on his face. "Because you're just too beautiful to become demon fodder." The only place covered on her now was her arms bound in cable. He was definitely pleased to see that she was a true blonde and not menstruating. He ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, bringing her to scream desperately as if she could find some savior within hearing distance.

"Help me!" she shouted out, her voice cracking under the strain. "Help!"

Fuck. He was so damn hard now, he was miserable. Of course, this misery felt so damn good. So damn sweet. He let her scream because it brought to life in him a force he hadn't felt ever. So this was what it meant to have so much power over a person and they knew it completely and utterly.

"HEEELP! _HEEELP_! Somebody! Please! _Heeelp_!"

Rebbekha, it seemed, had lost all her witty words… all of her smart comebacks… and had degenerated into a weeping, quivering woman. He didn't care as she screamed in desperation. He did mind, however, when she lashed out as best as she could with her foot.

He pinned the flying limb down onto the bed so it couldn't lash at him again. "Now, what did I say about that?" he asked, his tone highly amused and deeply lustful. "But since you didn't listen… you'll be punished."

Ni then slid the middle and ring fingers of his left hand up into her. While slick, she wasn't wet like he wanted. The horrified look on her face was sweet as nectar. He began to work his fingers, pumping in and out. She shuddered in disgust and started trying to get away though it was ineffectual. The blonde began to sob her pleas at this point. "Let me go… Let me go…"

"Only if you do as I wish," offered Ni. Anything to get her wet. He delicately left out the fact of what exactly he would have her do before he let her go. That is, _if_ he let her go.

"Let me go… Let me go…" she whimpered in a mantra, tears leaving their tracks on her eyes. But her body was reacting now. His own urgings through his fingers were paying off. "Let me go…"

Ni worked her, bringing her up before dragging his fingers out. To the young woman, it was as though she was suddenly hollow and hurting. She felt so damn dirty. Never to be clean again.

But it wasn't over by a long shot. Rebbekha heard the clink of metal on metal and the rustle of fabric. He was now bare and when she looked at him, she jerked her eyes away in disgust when she saw how fat and hard he had become. It didn't matter how nice his body was. How fit he was. He was disgusting and she wanted no part of him at all.

It didn't help matters that he wanted her body and her soul. He wanted a little toy to break. One that would scream and fight and lash back only to be shot down and have the wings ripped out.

"Come, now," he teased as he levered himself up above her once more. He kissed down her body and suckled at her breasts, drawing the nipples taught. He knew she was feeling truly sinful feelings for she gasped and shuddered, incapable of words. "Scream for me."

With that he kissed her down her belly before running his tongue across the sweat-touched abdomen to taste the fluid that had beaded upon her skin. One hand remained kneading at her breast as the other slid down between her thighs once more.

And she did scream, pulling all her strength together to dispel it in the slim hope someone would come. If this was really Saiyuki, let Sanzo or Goku or Hakkai come! Let Kougaiji come and fend him off! Have someone that wouldn't let this asshole get away with this!

As Ni worked his fingers, digging deep before pulling out and adding a third as he widened her to receive him, he bit and sucked harshly at her side, creating a bruise that was starting to glow an angry red. Rebbekha suddenly broke off from her screaming to fall into a tortured moan as she orgasmed quite involuntarily. Yes, she was becoming quite receptive, he mused as he worked at the newly created hickey. He pulled his lips away and eyed the spot for a moment. Hm… it seemed as though he had left bite marks. Oh, well. He wanted to break her anyway.

Ni took perverse pleasure in the fact that she probably hated herself for even responding to his… advances, much less her getting wet. His fingers withdrew, sticky with her fluids and he licked them off though he knew she didn't see for her eyes were closed and turned away. But that was just fine. She probably heard Ni sucking it off. The taste was bitter and, for most, perhaps nasty. But it was nectar to him. Proof to him that he had managed to work her over so well with just his fingers that she orgasmed.

He pulled himself over top of her completely and leaned down to speak ever so softly into her ear. "I think you're about ready, my lovely little victim," he whispered, bringing another shiver of absolute disgust from her nude form. "Would you like me to recite poetry to you as I take you as mine?"

"Fuck no," she managed to snarl.

"Hm… And here I thought you might actually be the kind to fancy this sort of thing…" He smirked, "Oh, well." She was ready now. And he wanted her to scream anew.

With a sudden thrust of his hips, he drove himself home. Her scream of pain was a jewel that shone through the house and out into the darkness of the wood. Damn. She was tighter than expected.

"Oh, now this is rich indeed," he mused as he began to slowly draw himself out again, having felt her cherry pop with his violent act. "You're a pathetic little virgin girl. And your first taste of sex is that of mine. Aren't you lucky?"

She was sobbing, her eyes screwed shut in her pain and despair.

He frowned. She didn't think so. But then again, he _was _raping her. The doctor smiled encouragingly as he caressed her sides. "Remember, you do as I wish…" He left it hanging, tantalizing her with a false hope. "Make love to me, girl. Tell me you love me and want me and you'll be halfway to freedom." Her eyes screamed '_no_'. Good. She couldn't, which meant he got to keep her for a little longer. "If that's what you want…" His eyes glimmered darkly. "You won't be getting away as fast." The catch of breath in her throat was audible to his ears. Slowly, she nodded. "Remember, I know these woods. You don't. They go several kilometers in all directions. You wish to get out of this little safe zone alive, you have to do what I want."

"Y-yes…" she said shakily, her eyes filled with fear.

"Good girl." He drew her up and hugged her close, reveling in the feel of her body against his. With a few little twists and pulls, the cable fell free and her red marked arms were loose. Catching the cable, he threw it off the bed and pushed her down again. "Remember, make love to me and you're halfway there." He forced her afraid arms to encircle his neck and he smirked into her face. "Good," he murmured, ghosting a hand up her body as he supported himself with the other. He pushed in again, all the way to the hilt and drawing a pained gasp from her. Not many women could take his entire length. But he would teach her to. "And what do you say?"

"…"

"I can't hear you," he pressed.

"I… I l-love… you…" Her tears could be heard in her voice. She didn't mean it, but the torture it was to say such words was why he pushed for it.

"Good," he purred, sliding slowly out. She grimaced as he laid more fully on top of her so he could reach her neck. "Again." A moment after he said 'again', he had thrust in again, knowing she was tender and hurting. Her gasping cry of pain told him as much. She couldn't speak the words. Her body was wracked with pain, for he hadn't stopped when she didn't respond. Ni was enjoying himself too much. "Come now," he smirked, pinching at her nipple and twisting. "Aren't you going to sing for me sweet words?"

The marionette looked at him with eyes of gray-blue as tears streamed down the sides of her face. Rebbekha tried to push the words out, but couldn't. She tried to move away when he twisted just a tad too hard but couldn't get far. Her eyes screwed shut, her pain evident as she let out a gasping whimper.

He let go to wrap an arm under her so he could get better leverage, but suddenly the strain of pumping was just a tad too much. With one final thrust, he came, a sickly satisfied grin covering his face.

Rebbekha felt dirty. Here was this man… no… _monster_ raping her. Her body was aching, sore, and hurt. She was scared, pathetic, and very much alone. And what was worse… the severe rage of hormones in her body wanted more. Mentally, she wanted nothing of the situation, but because of Ni's manipulations… her body wanted to feel the pleasure he had inflicted.

But he wasn't finished. He wanted round _two_. The bastard hadn't even pulled out yet. Grinning, he moved in for more.

* * *

**_...TWENTY MINUTES LATER…_**

* * *

She was openly sobbing now. Ni grinned as he pulled out of her. The moment he let her go, Rebbekha curled into a fetal position as if to protect what little dignity she had left. "That was quite enjoyable," he said with a smirk. She gave him a half-glare, half-terrified look. Seemed she still had some bite in her even after he had worked so hard to meticulously destroy her. "Come now," he murmured as he pulled on his clothing, first his boxers and then his pants before continuing with the rest of the articles. "Aren't you going to get dressed again?"

"You cut up my clothing, you freak," she half-snarled. He paused halfway while pulling on his undershirt.

"Ah, that's right," he mused. "Can't have you catching a chill, though." He took and pulled off the tank and threw it at her. "Go on," he said with a grin even as she flinched back from the thin cotton as though he had spit on her. "Put it on."

She pushed herself up a bit and looked like she wanted to hurl it back at him even as he slid on his button-down. Her naked, bruised form was quite entrancing and his eyes never left her as he slid his tie over his head.

Her arms were starting to purple from where the cable had bit harshly into her skin. Her side was also beginning to bruise as well but was still a bright, angry red around the edges where he had bit her. And there was a darkening bruise in the vague shape of a handprint on her left thigh. Her breasts were showing signs of having been handled as well. A rather delicious sight.

Rebbekha fought internally, trying to decide whether or not to wear the garment. The plus side of the argument was that she'd be covered. The minus side of the argument was that it would be something of _his _touching her skin. And while wearing the clothes of her lover after a passionate bout of lovemaking was one of her dreams… wearing the all too mocking articles of clothing given to her by her rapist was something she had never envisioned.

The argument was quickly decided when she caught him staring at her and she jerked it on to at least somewhat hide her exposed upper body. The grin on his face widened marginally as she did this and she hastily grabbed her pants and underwear. Jerking them on as fast as possible, she bolted for the door, hoping that he'd be too slow to catch her. Unfortunately, he was quick on his feet and snagged her by the arm before she could touch the door handle.

He pulled her close to his body and began to snake a hand down the front of her pants. "Now, now. Where are you going?" he murmured silkily in her ear as she shuddered at the touch of his hand and breath.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "I did what you wanted!"

"Not everything I wished," he told her smoothly as he pushed down further into her pants, trying to touch the sweet fruit she had to offer. She accidentally made the access a bit smoother as she tried to just about climb up into his arms to get away from the hand. Inquisitive, hungry fingers touched her clit and began to rub at it and her entrance, making her fight harshly against him to get away from the pleasurable yet totally unwanted sensation. A strangled yell left her lips when she realized that she wasn't getting away… in fact, she was doing little more than enhance the situation. His strong body kept her from breaking away, just as that despicable hand kept her close. The yell that had escaped fell into a moan as he brought her over the top.

"You're my little pet, now," he told her when she went slightly limp. "The lady can't stop me from having you, no matter the circumstance." Her form tensed and he smirked. Again, he started pleasuring her with his fingers, making sure to let her know exactly how much control he had. It seems that it paid quite well to have strong, limber fingers… and not just to jack off himself.

His lips pressed against her throat and tasted the traces of salt from their… embrace. He knew he couldn't call it lovemaking as she hadn't been a willing participant. But it was certainly nice to dream, wasn't it? Lifting away, Ni slid his fingers out of her pants, leaving her on the verge of climax and left her entire body trembling.

The doctor turned his captive in his arms and smiled as he pulled her flush against him. An arm stayed around her waist as his free hand caressed her jaw line with the back of his fingers… fingers still sticky with her juices as well as his. Her face was one of terror, anger, hatred, disgust, and sorrow.

Rebbekha turned her face away, her entire body trembling like a leaf from her fear and her anger. Her cheek had traces of the evidence of her rape on her cheek mixed with her own bodily fluids. "What else do I have to do to get you to let me go?" Her voice was strong despite the fact her tone trembled. Her fists were balled at her sides as she remained stiff. He was a bastard for having fucked her. She felt dirty as he slid those fingers of his down the side of her throat.

"Hmm… Good question. But rest assured, you will have purpose."

"Being your little fuck buddy?" she snarled, though her eyes never turned to meet his.

She was recovering her vigor from earlier. This was very wonderful as he had the idea of a slow breaking. He smirked. "Now that is a splendid idea. We can do all sorts of kinky stuff, just you and me. And I believe you will be quite happy for I will give you food, drink, and plenty of attention. And you will make me quite happy for you will give me all sorts of attention."

He smirked as she spat out her comeback. "Like hell I will!"

"Then you won't be going free… or rather, you will, but you'll be dead." She froze at the statement, blunt and cold and knowing. "Do you want that?"

"You're disgusting," she said, sickened.

"I've been told that before, so your words don't hurt me." She could hear the grin in his voice. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and play with me or are you going to be a bad girl and force me to punish you?"

She didn't answer, not wanting to give him satisfaction of her breaking or defying him. What she didn't know was that he was trying to see if she would give in. If she didn't, he would go about breaking her just as he wished. If she did give in… well, he'd still get his kicks.

As Rebbekha fought internally, never once meeting his eyes, he relished in this embrace. He smirked as he slid his hand down her side, fighting to keep her still as she bucked against him suddenly.

Sadly, for this demented doctor, she bucked just right and kneed him in the groin, producing a pained half-grunt, half-moan from him as he reflexively went to protect his most valuable asset. Suddenly free, she stumbled backwards, surprised by the sudden change in events.

But her surprise wouldn't hold her still for long. Seeing a prime chance, she turned and bolted from the house and out into the darkness. Her feet felt stabs of pain now and again as she stepped on sharp forest floor objects, including pine cones and sticks. Rebbekha hadn't dared to wait long enough to grab her flip flops for that was the last thing she wanted to have if it meant having her freedom. Desperate, she sent a prayer to whatever gods out there that she would be saved and sent home… sent away from this nightmare.

Her prayers were short-lived for she was snagged by a strong clawed hand. "Well, well. What do we have here?" a male voice said in amusement. She dimly saw through the darkness a leering face adorned with eyes that had slitted pupils and a mouth that had sharp fangs bared into a grin. "A little human woman, hm? You look good enough to eat."

She let out a terrified scream. This wasn't her day at all! She had gotten out of the frying pan and had thrown herself straight into the fire!

"But…" he mused for a moment, recovering from her high-pitched yell after a long moment. "You're probably a better fuck." He grabbed her jaw and sneered as he forced her face to look at his. "You're certainly pretty enough. And after I fuck you, I'll eat you."

"No you don't!" she shouted, kicking at his family jewels in her desperation. He doubled over in agony, but much to her chagrin, he didn't loose her from his iron-like grip.

"You… damn… bitch!" he gasped out in pain, trying to reorient himself and recover from the pain.

"Serves you right," a chill voice said out of the darkness. Both looked over to see Ni standing there, fully recovered from his own personal encounter with her knee.

"Okay, you can eat me!" she said to the youkai, thinking that being dinner would be far more preferable to being a sex slave. To further exemplify the thought, she tried to get around behind the crazed demon to keep the madman away from her.

"Huh?" said the mightily confused youkai, looking at his captive as the pain faded ever so slightly from his groin. This was certainly different for he had never come across a human willing to be eaten.

"I'd like to have the girl back," Ni said silkily in a fell, deadly voice to the youkai. The demon seemed startled at the calmness this strange man was displaying in a situation where he could be easily overpowered. The youkai was certainly out of his depth, for he didn't know that this man was responsible for making him insane and wreaking the lives of so many people..

"Look!" the youkai snapped out. "I got this girl fair and square! You aren't going to have h--!"

The words were cut off as he fell to the forest floor, his hand reflexively letting go of Rebbekha as she stared on in horror. Buried in his forehead was a slim knife, still quivering as he toppled to the ground as tiny jewels of blood fell from the wound. Once resting on the ground, the corpse's wound continued oozing blood to stain his forehead and somewhat pool in his still-open eyes before dribbling down in some nightmarish parody of tears as it began to cool from the sudden lack of life within it.

"I believe that is my decision to make," said Ni in a deadly tone, not caring if the pawn had died. By his hand the knife had been thrown. By his hand the youkai had died. So it seemed that nothing was held sacred to this monster other than his own self.

Rebbekha didn't waste another second and turned tail. She bolted as fast as she could, uncaring of her burning lungs or legs as she plead mentally with whatever merciful god to take her away from here. Take her home where it was safe and warm and there was no man deliberately hunting her down to use her as a slave for his own whims.

Suddenly, a tree root grabbed at her foot and sent her crashing to the ground. She laid there for a long second, trying to catch her breath and sobbing. This was too much… far, far too much.

"I wa- hic- wanna go ho-hic-ome," she sobbed shakily like a terrified five-year-old. Her body was so strained from all the pressure she had put it under, she was hiccuping as she tried to regain her breath. "Please… I wanna hic-go home."

Her lungs, starved of oxygen, heaved mightily as she drew in breath after desperate breath, occasionally punctured with hiccups. Her heart hammered in her chest. Her legs burned from the strain she had put on them as she had ran from that cabin in the woods like a bat out of hell. Rebbekha's world, for a moment, consisted of naught but her own screaming body. She couldn't listen for any approaching footsteps. She couldn't percieve anything other than her own agony and despair.

Once she felt strong enough to lift her head, some five minutes later, she was startled to see a merry-go-round in front of her. "Huh?"

Beneath her was a bed of grass littered with pieces of gravel from the gravel pit surrounding the merry-go-round made noticeable by the fact the bits of stone dug into her tender, sore skin through fabric.

She struggled up to her bare feet and looked about. A wind caressed her skin, bringing a shudder and goose bumps forth. Ghostly hands of recent and most terrible memories crept up her skin and touched her in places unwanted.

Suddenly nauseated, she doubled over and gave a dry heave before collapsing back down onto her hands and knees. A long two minutes of heaving passed before she looked up again. Now she could see this was a park for children. Not a forest containing psychotic doctors bent on raping innocent girls or man-eating youkai… Her eyes widened when she realized that this was a park not far from her own home… and that she was visiting it when she had appeared in that cabin.

With it dark, she thought for a long moment. Maybe… she had dreamt it all. That had to have been right. She fell asleep in the park… and dreamt all of it after she had eaten the icecream she had had for a makeshift lunch.

"That had to have been it," she mused to herself, one hand curled into a fist smacking decicively down into the other open palm. "That had to have been it. Saiyuki isn't real. _Ni Jienyi_ isn't real. It was just a dream."

Balling her fists at her sides, she continued her mantra to herself, repeating those three sentences like they were a prayer. Firmly, she decided that she'd go home, go take a shower, and go to bed. That way, she could dream good dreams after this horrible one.

The young woman walked forward, intent on making this thought real. The cool grass beneath her feet was comforting as she continued to convince herself everything was just a dream. The thin undershirt was still present and her bra was missing, but she had to have put it there herself. Ni Jienyi couldn't have given it to her. Her side still ached, but it wasn't real. It was just a phantom pain from the dream. She still felt violated, but that wasn't real. It was just a dream. She could still taste him, but that was just her imagination. It was all a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less.

Just a dream.

* * *

**_THREE MONTHS LATER_**

* * *

Just a dream… that's what she had told herself every night she went to bed and woke up in a sweat when she saw that leering face again as the body it was connected to violated her just the same as it did three months ago. Just a dream, she'd say to herself as she got up to wash her face. Don't worry. It's just a dream. It isn't real. It can't hurt you. It was just a dream.

The bruises and marks she had gotten from her dream had long gone, but so had something else…

As she bolted to the bathroom, she fought down her nausea as best as she could but lost the battle. Collapsing to her knees, she vomited three times into the bowl and followed it with a couple of dry heaves. Waiting a few more minutes, she allowed her nausea to pass, giving the bowl another 'cleaning' before she was through, though the last one was kinda… weak and dribbly.

Shakily, she pulled the lever to flush the mess away, thankful that there was such a thing as toilets. Rebbekha had hidden her nausea from her mom so far, and it wouldn't do to let her find out that her dear daughter was so sick all the time now. Usually, the nausea hit her about four-thirty in the afternoon, after she was done with college for the day.

She was worried. For three cycles, her period hadn't shown up. She was sleeping more than usual as well and her appetite, she suspected that just for the time being, had decreased. And then there was this nausea. She didn't want to call it morning sickness because she wasn't feeling sick in the morning.

It was just a dream…

Rebbekha stood up and stared at her reflection in the medicine cabinet as she said five little words aloud. "It was just a dream…"

She opened the cabinet to pull out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

It was just a dream.

The brush was wet under the faucet before she put some of the mint toothpaste onto the bristles. A second later, she was scrubbing viciously at her teeth, trying to get the vomit taste out of her mouth. Switching to her tongue and going a bit slower to not rub off all her skin and tastebuds, she eyed her reflection. Her face seemed plain and ordinary. It was the one she had looked at for the last nineteen years.

But it was the face of a…

_It was just a dream._

She hadn't been raped! She hadn't been impregnated with the spawn of that cretin! It was just a dream!

She had to believe that. She had to. God, how horrifying it would be if she was really… had really… been raped. She wasn't pregnant! She wasn't!

All this stress made her become irregular. And she didn't have morning sickness! It was in the afternoon! Completely and utterly not the morning! And she must be depressed or something. That wasn't too far-fetched. After all, everything with her life was pretty stressful…

It was just a dream.

Please let it be just a dream!

* * *

**_FOUR MONTHS LATER_**

* * *

She couldn't deny it anymore. She was pregnant. Her mother, to say the least, was disappointed when she found out. 

And Rebbekha had cried all day long, one and a half months ago… when it became so irrevocably real. She was pregnant. Her swollen abdomen was proof enough. That… and that forsaken little pregnancy test which had shown positive when she had been forced to take it when her mother realized that something was wrong. Had she not been so denying of the truth, she could have had it aborted. That's what her mom said.

She wouldn't have had to face the child that she didn't want… But she couldn't have aborted even then. Taking the life of an innocent child… She didn't want to think about it. After all, who would want to remember being raped?

Rebbekha took a long look in the mirror. She had refused to wear maternity clothes, horrified by the thought. The end result was that her stomach was pressed against the front of her shirt, accenting the bulge. Her eyes seemed to accuse her as much as her belly did… she had been with someone… but it couldn't be Ni. He wasn't real. He was just a dream. Just a dream…

Please let him be just a dream…!

* * *

**_TWO MONTHS LATER_**

* * *

"Congratulations," came the fateful word after ten hours of labor, one final push, and a thin squalling cry. Rebbekha's sweaty and tired form collapsed onto the bed. She willed herself not to hear the next part, hoping that the crying and the damning word were just figments of her imagination. Let it be stillborn… Let it be stillborn… "It's a boy." 

The nurse sounded happy even as the baby's cries started to quiet now that his lungs were clear. Why not? For most people, the birth of a child was a wonderful thing. A sign of hope and a future.

When Rebbekha looked over at the offered baby and watched as the nurse put the newborn in her arms. The entire world seemed detached from her, like she really wasn't there even as one of the nurses left the birthing room to tell her mom the news.

A sinking feeling consumed her as she looked down at her boy. He had a mop of black hair plastered on his head. Slowly his eyes began to open and the one thing that Rebbekha had hoped wouldn't happen… the one thing she had feverently hoped against… came as the biggest punch to her gut. His eyes weren't hers. They were black as coal.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Not for her. She broke down crying, shoving the baby back into the nurse's arms much to everyone's shock. That was the face of her rapist. That baby was his. _It wasn't a dream._

"Keep that thing away from me!" she cried. "Keep him away! Give him to his rapist father! Just keep him away from me!"

_It wasn't a dream._

As they hurried the now-squalling, terrified baby away from her, she started sobbing, clutching the sides of her head as she rocked herself in the bed. Her words froze her mother's blood as she hurriedly entered the room, worried as to what had all the screaming been about.

"It wasn't a dream. That raping bastard was _real_. It wasn't a dream! Why _me_?! _Why_? Why was it _me_?! Why did he have to rape _me_?! _Why couldn't it have been a dream?!_"

* * *

**_AN AFTER WORD FROM THE AUTHOR:_**

I apologize to all those here and now that have read this. This was a project to see how well I could affect psychology into a story… To see how well I could create the horror a rape victim would take during the act of such a thing and glimpses of the aftereffects of the crime.

This was emotionally draining and I had to write it in bits and pieces just to get away from the pain and nausea I felt when writing it. My friend wanted all the stops pulled out to see how well I could write. As I said in the beginning, this is a gift for her when she wanted to do a story similar to the one I had written about Chin Yisou and myself. I said I could do it, and it seems I have.

This story is really quite mature, having contained themes that were offensive even to me. I believe this pushed my boundaries to become a better writer. I don't need to have reviews to tell me that I'm sick, twisted, and rather demented.

And all comments relating to abortion… Do not accuse me of being anti-abortion. I feel that everyone has the right to abort an unwanted fetus. I may not do such a thing, but I refuse to make that statement for others.

* * *

_**TO ALL RAPE VICTIMS THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY:**_

**Truth be told, I do not think rape is a game, a 'fun time', or any such thing. I know that it is beyond emotionally traumatizing to the individual that is raped. If you are a victim of rape or know someone that has been raped/is a rapist, make sure you do the right thing. Go to the police if the person has raped and report them. Do not allow such monsters to continue living on our streets for any length of time. Yes, there will be more out there. Yes, the world will never be a completely safe place.**

**But do the right thing and even though a rape victim may push you away, stand beside them and provide all the support you can as well as find out a way to get them help.**

**If you have a child that is the product of rape and you are the victim, I commend you for your strength. If you are placing blame upon the child for the accident, take yourself and get therapy or something. Shake yourself out of your funk immediately. That child isn't responsible for the monster that got you pregnant.**

**Yes, I used the word 'monster'. Only someone despicable could actually do something as callous as brutally force someone to do the most private of acts against their will.**

**GET HELP IF YOU ARE A VICTIM OF RAPE OR YOU KNOW SOMEONE THAT IS!!! DO NOT ALLOW THE CREEP WALK FREE!!! I BEG YOU!!!**


End file.
